1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant feeding bottle and, more particularly, to an infant feeding bottle system having an agitator for mixing a powder substance with a liquid. More particularly, the system can mix a powdered substance and a liquid in a disposable liner. The system provides for improved mixing and allows for uninterrupted mixing and feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional infant feed bottle has a rigid bottle body having an open upper end, a nipple and a fastening ring used to affix the nipple to the open upper end of the bottle body. The traditional bottle does not efficiently and adequately mix powdered baby formula with a liquid. To mix powdered baby formula with a liquid using a traditional infant feed bottle requires the following steps: (1) add a specified amount of liquid to the rigid bottle body, (2) add a certain amount of powdered formula, (3) affix the nipple to the rigid bottle body with the fastening ring, and (4) hand shake the infant feed bottle until the powdered formula is adequately dissolved in the liquid. This process is deficient in that undissolved lumps of powdered formula are often formed. This can lead to congestion of the nipple outlet, thus affecting the free flow of fluid out of the nipple and resulting in unnecessary waste.
A number of rigid infant feeding bottles have been designed to improve the bottle formula mixing process. For example, bottles have been designed that use separate compartments to keep a powdered formula and a liquid separated until mixing is desired. Typical designs for this type of bottle utilize a displaceable partition that separates the compartments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,802 to Caola describes a baby bottle having an insert that forms a storage compartment for holding powdered formula prior to being mixed with a liquid stored in the bottle. To mix the formula with the liquid, a user pushes on a nipple assembly fastened to the bottle to displace a seal that separates the storage compartment from the liquid in the bottle. This action provides a passage for the liquid and powdered formula to combine in the bottle and storage compartment. The bottle can then be shaken to facilitate the dissipation of the formula into the liquid.
It is also known to provide a rigid infant feeding bottle or system having a device that facilitates in the mixing of powdered formula into liquid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,369 to Tseng, describes an infant feeding bottle with a mixing element mounted on an affixing ring and having a stirring body made up of stirring ribs that protrude inwardly from the ring into the bottle.
Another example of a device designed and used to facilitate in the mixing of powdered formula into liquid is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,114 to Ghavi. This patent describes a device that can be attached to a baby bottle and uses a mixing disc having a plurality of uniformly spaced arms radiating from a central post that act as a handle to aid in the handling of the mixing disc. The arms of the mixing disc have a diamond shaped cross section to produce multiple shear points and increase turbulence during the mixing process.
It is also known to provide an infant feeding bottle with a non-rigid liner-type or disposable feeding system that uses a sterilized and disposable liner that is removably supported within a rigid tubular holder. An example of this type of disposable feeding system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,542. This disposable liner infant feeding system is popular among parents that are mobile and often unable to find facilities that are adequate to wash and/or sterilize infant feeding devices. However, there are problems with this system. The process is clumsy and time consuming. The required steps include: (1) pour liquid and powdered formula into a rigid container and shake or stir until the powder formula is adequately dissolved into the liquid, (2) remove a nipple and fastening ring from a holder and pour the liquid formula mix into a liner, and (3) reaffix the nipple and fastening ring to the holder and proceed with feeding an infant.
An alternative is to mix the powdered formula and liquid directly inside a disposable liner assembled in a holder. The problem with this is that, in a non-rigid disposable liner, the powdered formula does not dissolve in a liquid as well when shaken. The liquid tends to move with the liner, thereby creating less turbulence within the liner for the powdered formula to dissolve into the liquid. This inefficient mixing process results in a lumpy liquid formula mix.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infant feeding bottle or system having a disposable liner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that enables a user to effectively and efficiently mix a powdered formula with liquid directly inside a non-rigid disposable liner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an infant feeding bottle having a disposable liner system that comprises a tubular holder having a wider bottom and narrower top.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an agitator that seats inside a liner to aid in the mixing of a powdered formula with liquid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an agitator that secures a liner in place while a user presses out any excess air in the liner.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an agitator having a handle for ease of insertion and removal.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for the uninterrupted formula mixing and feeding.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by an agitator for mixing components in a container assembly having a flexible liner. The agitator comprises an annular ring forming a hole therethrough, a connecting member and a spoke having a fin. The connecting member secures the spoke to the annular ring and the spoke forms a plurality of apertures. The annular ring has an outer surface and can have a securing member for disposing the agitator at least partially in the flexible liner. The securing member can be an annular bead extending from the outer surface. The fin can be an upper fin and a lower fin. The annular ring, the connecting member and the spoke can form a cup-like shape. The hole is in a first plane, the spoke is in a second plane, and the first plane and the second plane can be substantially parallel. The fin is in a third plane and the first plane and the third plane can be substantially perpendicular.
The connecting member can be a plurality of partitions. The annular ring has a longitudinal center axis and the partitions can extend from the annular ring towards the axis. The partitions can be substantially equally spaced apart. The spoke can be a plurality of spokes with each of the spokes having a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends can be connected to the connecting member, and each of the second ends can be connected to each other at a hub. The hub can be centrally located, and can have a handle. The spokes can be substantially equally spaced apart.
The present invention is also a container assembly for mixing components in a flexible liner. The assembly comprises a holder having a body with a first open end and a second end, a flexible liner having an open end and an inner volume, an agitator, a nipple and a fastening ring. The holder, liner, agitator, nipple and fastening ring are secured together to form the assembly. The agitator has an annular ring at least partially disposed through the liner open end and in the inner volume. The annular ring forms a hole therethrough. The agitator can comprise a connecting member and a spoke having a fin. The connecting member can secure the spoke to the annular ring and the spoke can form a plurality or number of apertures. The annular ring has an outer surface and can have a securing member for fastening the agitator to the liner. The securing member can be an annular bead extending from the outer surface. The fin can be an upper fin and a lower fin. The annular ring, connecting member and spoke can form a cup-like shape.
The hole is in a first plane, the spoke is in a second plane, and the first plane and the second plane can be substantially parallel. The fin is in a third plane, and the first plane and the third plane can be substantially perpendicular. The connecting member can be a plurality of partitions. The annular ring has a longitudinal center axis and the partitions can extend from the annular ring towards the axis. The partitions can be substantially equally spaced apart. The spoke can be a plurality of spokes with each spoke having a first end and a second end. Each first end can be connected to the connecting member and each second end can be connected to each other at a hub. The hub can have a handle, and can be centrally located. The spokes can be substantially equally spaced apart.
The second end of the holder can be open. The holder first end has a first diameter, the holder second end has a second diameter, and the first diameter is smaller than the second diameter. The holder can have a rim for engagement with the liner. The liner can have a rim for engagement with the holder and the agitator. The holder body can have an outer surface having external threads. The fastening ring can have an inner surface having internal threads, and the external threads and the internal threads can be engageable for fastening the fastening ring to the holder. The holder body can have a slot formed therein. The slot can be two upper slots and two lower slots with the upper slots formed through an upper portion of the holder body and being diametrically opposed, and the lower slots formed through a lower portion of the holder body and being diametrically opposed. The assembly can further comprise a cap engageable with the fastening ring.
The present invention is also a method of mixing components in a container assembly having a holder, a flexible liner, an agitator, a nipple and a fastening ring. The steps comprise: (1) positioning the flexible liner in the holder with the liner having an open end and the holder having a first open end and a second end; (2) filling the liner with a first component and a second component; (3) inserting the agitator at least partially in the liner with the agitator having a plurality of apertures therethrough; (4) positioning the nipple adjacent the agitator; (5) positioning the fastening ring over the nipple; (6) securing the fastening ring to the holder to form the container assembly; and (7) shaking the container assembly to mix the first component and the second component. The method can further comprise the step of securing a cap to the fastening ring before shaking the container assembly. The method can further comprise the step of squeezing a lower portion of the liner to remove air.